Out Of Your League
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: Kagome had the biggest crush on Inuyasha in high school. Three years later she decides to tell him how she feel during the school reunion. Too bad he's engaged. Now it begins as a battle of emotions as the two become closer then they were back in school.
1. The Invitation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** It's another new story by me! Yay for me! Just to let you know, all characters in this story are humans. So no youkais or hanyous or mikos. THEY ARE ALL IN HUMAN FORM.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**The Invitation**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I shuffled through my mail – a daily task that took place the moment I got home from work. It wasn't exactly what I called _fun_ but it sure passed the time till I realised that there was a perfectly good TV with moderately interesting shows on or that I was starving and I could use a good bowl of ramen.

I sighed and began to look through the huge pile of mail. Bills, bills, oh great, more bills. I rolled my eyes and threw the bills onto the floor. A catalogue from the shopping centre telling me there was an Easter sale. Great, just what I need, more chocolates shaped like eggs.

"I'll check out that sale _after_ Easter," I murmured slyly thinking of all the cheap chocolates I could get. Hey! It's an Asian thing! Don't believe me? I found it on the Internet, so that should be enough proof. There's a whole list of things that Asians do, like going to McDonalds and taking all the napkins and straws.

I tossed the catalogue into the pile of bills, now leaving two envelopes on the table. I picked up the larger one and saw it was a letter from my ex-boyfriend, Kouga Watanabe. Oh that jerk! Just thinking about him makes my blood boil. First, he was all, like, jealous when a guy even talked to me! Then he had the guts to _cheat_ on me and _break up_ with me for some Ayame girl. Not that I didn't care of course: I was planning to break up with him that day as well.

I didn't even bother to read his letter. Instead, I planned to burn it the next chance I could. Which, of course, would be never, so I would have to settle with shredding it at the office. And then maybe burn it or cook it for Kouga and watch him eat it.

I moved on to the next letter and groaned. It was from my old high school. I decided to give this envelope a chance. I mean, I had graduated already so what the hell would the school want with me? Unless this had something to do with me engraving swear words into about every single locker in the school as revenge for giving us too much homework.

A single card fell out of the envelope, and it sure as hell looked fancy. My eyes skimmed the fancy lettering and I gave another groan.

"High school reunion?" I whined before whacking my head onto the wooden table, repeatedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK, let's take a small break from the story so far. My name is Kagome Higurashi. I'm about as normal as a character out of a Dr. Seuss story. I'm twenty-three and living in a crap one bedroom apartment working in an office where I deal with a boss who is _always_ on my back about what I wear to work. I'm sorry, but I refuse to wear skirts below my knee. I _am_ single and I am in desperate need for a boyfriend after my disastrous time with Kouga. My boss is also pissed off at me because I come into work late. There is nothing humane about getting to work before eight thirty in the morning.

So why am I so not looking forwards to my high school reunion? Oh gee, off the top of my head, I would say that high school was the worst time of my life. I wish I could say that I was one of those happy go lucky kids who had the best time of their lives in school, but that would all be a lie. My high school days were filled with torments and teasing of those so-called popular kids. There was nothing good about being popular, anyways. Basically, I was a nerd. Big surprise there, because if you aren't a popular person, then you are either a nerd or social outcast or the popular people just don't like you. People like me; it's just that they weren't too enthusiastic about being my friend if you have about 80 of the school hating you.

Thank God I had my best friend, Sango Yamato, with my throughout those horrible six years. Sango could have been popular, what with her athletic abilities and her you-want-to-mess-with-me attitude, but she chose to be my friend. We're still friends, in case you're wondering.

I'm not still a nerd. I'm like a flower, I guess you could say, since I was like a shrub that blossomed into a flower with petals and stuff that flowers have. Back then, I had glasses, I was shorter than everyone in my class, I had short hair and I was, and still am, uncoordinated. I'm serious; I can't catch a ball even if my _life_ depended on it.

There was one upside to high school, of course. _Him_. And who may this wondrous fellow I am speaking of be? Every girl in school had a crush on him, including yours truly. His name was Inuyasha Takahashi. He had the longest jet-black hair I had ever seen, even longer than most of the girls, and the most amazing violet eyes. If there was ever a conversation between Sango and me about Inuyasha, it would most likely be directed towards his eyes and whether we thought they were natural or contact lenses. The highlight of any school day would be just to catch a glimpse of Inuyasha, but he didn't even know who I am.

OK, that was a lie. He did know who I was and was nice to me, like when we had to do this stupid bike course thing and the teachers made us ride up a hill. I can't ride for shit, and I was struggling at the back of the class. Inuyasha was the one who rode next to me encouraging me. That moment was when I decided that Inuyasha wasn't like any of the popular guys. But after that, we never spoke again. Except for the occasional "hey" and "see ya", but that was bout it.

At the end of year twelve, Inuyasha was in a serious relationship with Kikyo Hitomi, the most popular girl in the school. They looked so perfect standing next to each other and eating lunch together and holding hands and doing all the things that couples do. I made it a point in my life to avoid Inuyasha and I was silently hoping that he would realise that he was hardly seeing me or missing our "hey" and "see ya" thing we did almost everyday. I guess he didn't because before I left for university, he and Kikyo were still together, and pretty happy too. I wouldn't be surprised if those two got married or engaged. But it has been five years, so they probably are married. Hell, I must be the only one in the whole entire class who _isn't_ married/engaged/dating someone. Except for Sango of course. If I'm going down, I'm bringing her down with me too!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moment I read through that letter, I did the only thing anyone in my position would be. I threw thew the letter on the ground, pounced on the phone and dialled my best friend's number. Oh yeah, I also attacked the tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"Hello?"

"SANGO!" I wailed into the phone. "Have you looked through your mail yet?"

"Done!" Sango said proudly. Oh, but of course, Sango would have looked through her mail. She has always been slightly smarter than me, more athletically coordinated than me and certainly more organized than me. So if I've done something, chances are Sango is already three steps ahead of me.

"Did you get the letter about the reunion?" I wailed again. Geez, I must sound like a three-year-old.

"Yeah," Sango replied casually. "I think I might go; what about you?"

And here is where Sango made her first mistake: asking for my opinion.

"Of _course_ I want to go!" I half shouted. "But I can't go! You know that! Everyone must have changed so much. They are probably richer now and more 'perfect' than they used to be. By the way Sango, I was just using those air quotation mark thingies. Anyway, how am I supposed to show my face there when _I_ haven't changed at all since year twelve? I'm still that geeky Kagome Higurashi who was a pain in the ass to all those snobby bitches."

"Kags, you have so changed since high school," Sango assured me. Before I could protest, she continued, "Your hair isn't as bad as it was back then. It's nicer now, trust me, and I should know since I dragged you down to the hairdresser and chose the style for you."

"But -"

"_And_ you got contact lenses so you're not wearing those dorky glasses anymore."

"Hey! You said that you thought they were cool!"

"I lied. And OK, so you _still _can't catch a ball, but I doubt anyone cares," Sango added.

"I care," I muttered darkly stuffing a spoon full of ice cream into my mouth.

"Are you eating ice cream?" Sango demanded.

Opps, I forgot Sango wanted me to stick off the junk food since she has this theory that all junk food goes to my hips. She reckons I'll be on of those fat housewives in the future, but I on the other hand, don't exactly see myself getting married. It's not that I enjoy my single life, it's just that ever since I was allowed to date, no one wants to date me.

"Uh…no?" I said dribbling some ice cream onto my chin. _Très elegant_.

"Kags!" Sango barked. "You know you can't eat ice cream! You're going to grow fat!"

I frowned at her comment. "I hate to break it to you already, Sango, but I am kind of fat you know."

"You should get out more, exercise, _date_, you know, what _normal_ people do in this century."

"Oh ha, ha," I snapped. I decided a change of subject was needed drastically. "So how are you going with that guy…um Kuronosuke Takeda going?"

"Fine," Sango replied in an almost sigh.

"Geez Sango, you sure sound kind of depressed at the fact that you're going out with one of the richest men in Japan! Plus, he is always showering you with expensive gifts like that diamond necklace. Don't forget, any jewellery you don't want, give them to me!"

Sango giggled. "I don't mind the gifts and stuff Kags, but last night, he told me he _loves_ me."

I squealed. "Oh my gosh Sango! When is the wedding? Did you say you love him back? Is he going to propose soon? I'm the bridesmaid!"

"Kagome! I didn't say anything! I didn't know what to say!" Sango wailed. "I just think that it's too soon for this kind of stuff to happen. We've only been dating for three months, for heaven's sake!"

A doorbell rung in the background and Sango gave a sigh. "I think that's Kuronosuke," Sango said in whisper. "I better go. I'll talk to you later, ne?"

I said goodbye to Sango and hung up. Now I had two main problems about this reunion, if I decided to go. The first problem: clothes. Sango would probably drag me down to some store and would pick out an amazing dress that would cost me a fortune and I would only wear it once. She would also lend me about a thousand dollars worth of jewellery and she would probably lend me those heels that I have been eyeing in her wardrobe. The dress thing isn't that much of a problem because I can afford to buy new clothes once a week, so a formal type of dress shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The second problem: a date. Because there is no way I am going to show up at that reunion without a kick-ass date who would make even Inuyasha look like a donkey's ass. If I was still with Kouga, he might make an impression on all those that teased me back when I was a teenager. But alas, Kouga and I are broken up so I will be forced to go by myself. Sango will have Kuronosuke, and he will so make an impression.

Maybe I could beg my mum to set me up with someone…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** I think I shall leave it here for now. Next chapter, Kagome goes shopping with Sango and what's this? Kouga's back! Oh no! Review please!


	2. Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Thank you MySinfulDeed and inu7princess for reviewing! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Shopping**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I did ask my mum to set me up with someone, only it turned out that most were either married or dating someone. The _one_ person that wasn't single was some loser who spent most of his time counting bottle caps that he collected from ten years ago. Did I mention he lived in a cellar and his best friend was some crazy looking doll? No way was I going to go out with him!

After realising that I was obviously not going to have that amazing hot date I planned to have, I went to the next best person to ask for a date.

"Sango! You have to help me!" I found myself half crying into my phone five minutes later. I picked up a bottle of a pale green nail polish and unscrewed the lid, the phone carefully cradled between my cheek and shoulder.

"What? What's wrong?" Sango shouted sounding rather distressed.

"I need a date for this _stupid_ high school reunion thingy!" I said calmly as I began painting my right thumb nail.

"That's why you're calling me up at _two_ in the freakin' _morning_?" Sango almost screamed.

"Sorry," I said moving onto to my index finger nail. "But this is really important! I tried asking my mum to set me up but she couldn't find any. Damn! Why couldn't Kouga break up with me _after_ the reunion?"

"How's the break up going, by the way?" Sango asked stifling a yawn. She sounded really tired.

"All right I guess," I said shrugging. "I still have his credit card, so I've been going on a shopping spree online. I also sent him back all his junk and including any gifts he got me."

"Even those really cute pair of earrings he got you for Valentines Day?"

"OK, I sent him back all the _worthless_ gifts," I rephrased. "Like that god awful t-shirt he bought."

"Oh! The one with the print that said 'I'm taken so back off losers'?"

"Yea," I said rolling my eyes. My manicure was coming along really well. "He _made_ me wear it out in public! Do you know how embarrassing that was?"

"I can't even begin to imagine the pain you must have felt," Sango said stifling a snigger rather badly.

"Don't laugh Sango!" I shouted dropping the bottle of nail polish all over my legs and onto my bed spread. "Oh crap!"

"What? What happened?"

"I just dropped my nail polish on my bed!" I wailed.

I dropped the phone on my bed and made a dash for the bathroom. I grabbed my towel and ran back to my bed soaking up the toxic fumes. Oh great, now my bed had this _lovely _green stain on it as well as my white towel. This is one of those _doh!_ moments.

"I'm back," I said breathing heavily.

"Kags! Do you mean to tell me that while you've been talking to me, you've been giving yourself a manicure?"

"Yup, yup!" I said tossing the now empty nail polish bottle into the bin, and missing. Typical. "What's wrong? This is my problem. If it was your problem, I would have paid more attention."

Sango sighed and shook her head. "Fine, fine," she muttered darkly. "About the date thing, I don't know any guys who are currently single."

Somebody up there must _really_ hate me. And I mean _really_ hate me.

"Sorry Kags."

"It's all right," I said with a sigh. I leaned back onto my pillows and stared at my manicured hand. "Are you free tomorrow or are you and Kuronosuke going to another one of those expensive operas that you just _hate_ to go to?"

"Opera," Sango said through clenched teeth. "Although I could use a day out shopping with my best friend…"

I laughed. "Well, I do need a new dress for the reunion," I said closing my eyes slightly. I sure was tired.

"Same! I was thinking of this gorgeous dress I saw, which is absolutely gorgeous. It has singlet straps and it's…"

I had fallen asleep listening to Sango describe her perfect dress with the perfect accessories and perfect shoes and hair style.

"Kags? Kags? Are you there? Are you listening? Kags?" I gave a loud snore. "Kags? Are you _asleep_! Kags! I HATE YOU!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sango must have really hated the fact that I fell asleep during her rant on her perfect clothes since the next day; she dragged me out of bed at nine in the morning over to the mall so we could go shopping. Yay… Did I mention that it is inhumane to wake someone up before noon on the weekends?

"Sango," I whined as she pulled me into her car. "It's early!"

"It's nine thirty!" Sango snapped. "And we have to buy a new dress, new shoes, make-up and get a new hair do."

"And we couldn't do this after one because?"

"Because…I don't know," Sango said starting the car engine. She drove into the main road and towards the nearby shopping centre. "Maybe it's because you called me at _two_ and fell asleep on _me_," she finally snapped stopping at a red light.

"I said I was sorry!" I replied pouting my lips slightly and staring at her with puppy dog eyes. "Come on Sango! Please forgive me." I held my hands in front of me, intertwined with each other, in an almost begging pose.

Sango smirked and turned her gaze back to the road. I knew I was forgiven, and I leaned back into my seat, satisfied. Sango turned into the shopping centre and parked the car. We hopped out of her car and I found myself being dragged from store to store.

At that point I could understand why men don't like shopping with women, so I made a silent vow never to make men coming shopping with me…unless I was feeling evil at that moment or just the fact that I should carry down the torturous tradition.

After three hours of shopping, I somehow, at a stroke of luck or fate or whatever you want to call it, managed to talk Sango into stopping by at the food court. We had been shopping for three hours and I had only bought a pair of black strappy sandals with a rhinestone buckle and a black clutch. Sango had insisted to choose my dress, and seeing as Sango had only bought some make-up and earrings, it was safe to say that another three hours might get my dress.

"Why can't we just get any old dress?" I whined as I bit into my burger. I'm addicted to fries… and McDonald burgers.

"Because our reputations are at stake here!" Sango said with a dramatic slap on the table. I raised my eyebrow. "OK, we haven't seen these people from high school in _centuries_. So we have to make ourselves look fabulous so they'll be all jealous and realise that they should have spent less time on their make-up and more time on their studies so that they wouldn't have to end up working at the drive-through at McDonalds."

"Aren't you stereotyping things here?" I asked stuffing a chip into my mouth. "It's always the high school kids who work at McDonalds trying to earn money for college."

"OK, fine, I am stereotyping! So what? What if it is true?"

"What if they turned out to be those fabulous people you see on the television who are loved and adored by everyone?" I replied. "We don't know…unless you have been monitoring them from some satellite dish like a crazed stalker."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Sure, sure," she said. "What kind of dress are you looking for anyway? I want something that says amazing and hot and so-much-better-than-you."

"And I just want a dress I might be able to use again instead of chucking it out after one use," I replied. I pulled a loose thread from my jumper. "So can I just get a dress?"

Sango gave me a look that seemed to shout out that I was crazy. "No! Of course not! You of all people should understand the term of looking fabulous!"

"Right, but I don't really care about this reunion anymore," I said with a sigh. "Firstly, I'm spending almost three month's worth of savings on this reunion. Secondly, I am _not_ showing up there without a date."

"There's this guy I know -"

"Don't even go there Sango," I interrupted. "The last time you set me up, the guy turned out to be some raging lunatic who obsessed over killing games. What the hell was he thinking! A romantic conversation based on how many people he killed in _F.E.A.R_? Plus he looked like he was left out in the sun for too long. What was with that sunburn?"

"Point taken, but -"

"No way Sango," I said. "I appreciate your help but I think it would be better if I don't go."

"Aww! Don't be like this Kags!" Sango said tugging on my jumper sleeve. "It'll be fun… please! Besides, you already bought some stuff."

"I'll return it," I said and waited for the next excuse.

"Don't you want to meet people though? People that we haven't seen in ages!"

I sighed. OK, truthfully, I did sort of want to see how some people turned out, but I wasn't honestly _that_ desperate. So what if I didn't have that much of a social life? Ever since Kouga dumped me, my social life consisted of watching re-runs of _The O.C_ with ice cream and any form of junk food I had around my house. Sango's social life was a little more active than mine (on a scale of one to ten, mine would be zero and hers would be around eight) so she didn't have a lot of time to hang out with me at night, but we did a lot of that girl hanging out stuff during weekends. We promised each other that no matter what, we would always hold out friendship higher than anything.

"Maybe," I replied casually. I didn't want to come off as too enthusiastic.

"Kags…please! If you really need a date, I know this guy who is really nice and normal and he isn't so bad looking."

"What's his name?"

"Hojo."

"What does he do for a living?"

"He works in a law firm."

"What does he look like?"

"Tall, blonde hair, dark eyes, a few years older than you and he's really nice! In his spare time he helps out his parents in running their family store and he is currently single."

I raised an eyebrow. This seemed too good to be true, honestly. I sighed, shaking my head, seeing as Sango was desperate to set me up with this 'Hojo'. Hopefully he would turn out better than Kouga.

"Fine, I'll go out with him, but once before the reunion. I don't want to show up with a date and not know anything about him," I said pushing a strand of my hair behind my ear.

Sango clapped her hands together with a broad grin. "Great! I'll call him and tomorrow you guys can go out to dinner at _The White Blossoms_."

I rolled my eyes as Sango whipped out her Sony Ericsson K608i and began calling Hojo. I leaned back into my chair and rolled up the burger packaging into a ball. I aimed it at Sango who shot me a look of horror, still chatting away with Hojo. I aimed, and the ball bounced off Sango's forehead and landed onto some guy's plate of food.

"Oh my God! I am _so_ sorry," I said rushing over to the guy, ignoring Sango's silent laughter. "I can pay for that…"

I let my voice trail off as I realised that the guy whose food now had a piece of McDonalds's food wrappers placed perfectly in the centre was none other than my oh so wonderful ex-boyfriend, Kouga Watanabe.

"Kouga?" I squeaked. I could hear Sango gasp behind me and telling Hojo she would call him back later. "What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of town with Ayame?"

"We broke up," Kouga said looking up at me. "Hey Kags."

"Kagome," I corrected. Only my friends and family called me Kags, not cheating ex-boyfriends. "Nice seeing you again," I lied through gritted teeth. "See ya."

I spun around and Sango grabbed our stuff. Before I could take a step away from Kouga, his hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. I turned around, shooting a glare at Kouga.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked raising an eyebrow. I was so not in the mood to play games with him. "Let me go, you bastard."

"Kags -"

"Kagome," I corrected again.

"- I know I cheated on you -"

"You got that right you bastard!" I interrupted.

"- but I am sorry -"

"Yeah right."

"Would you quit interrupting me!" Kouga snapped. "I'm trying to tell you I'm sorry here!"

"And I'm trying to tell you that an apology doesn't always make things disappear," I retorted.

"But it sure as hell can make you feel better!"

"No it can't!" I said digging my nails into his hand. This is a handy way to get a guy's hand off you, as well as a swift kick down below, but I couldn't do that since Kouga was sitting down.

"Kags, would you quit acting like a three-year-old for a minute and listen to me?"

"No!" I said and I stomped my foot hard onto his. Did I mention that he was wearing sandals?

"Oh crap!" Kouga yelped releasing me immediately.

I smirked at Kouga, before turning around to Sango. "Let's go, Sango," I said smiling widely. "We have a lot of shopping to do."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Well there's another chapter to this story. So now we've introduced Hojo into the story and Kouga has had a speaking role! At last! And we also got to bash him up a bit, but this story is friendly to all characters. No more character bashing, I swear.


End file.
